Shattered
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Era a segunda vez que traia Hiei, e pela primeira vez sentia algo similar a remorso em sua consciência. Não pelo que fizera. O faria de novo, se necessário. Mas por não ter certeza se Hiei o perdoaria dessa vez. YAOI


**Shattered**

* * *

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost, hope remains_

_And this war is not over_

**~Shattered, Trading Yesterday**

* * *

Kurama olhava para a figura dormindo em sua cama a cada poucos minutos.

Não para ter certeza de que Hiei ainda estivesse dormindo – notaria quando o koorime despertasse antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de abrir os olhos – mas para ter certeza de que estava de fato ali.

Hiei quando dormia, _hibernava_, e o mundo podia explodir que ele só acordaria depois que seu corpo e youki estivessem completamente recuperados. Quando o trouxera para sua casa, não se preocupara que talvez pudesse acordar no caminho. Seriam no mínimo quinze horas de sono initerrupto antes que seus sentidos começassem a despertar.

Shiori, é claro, se assustara quando chegara em casa carregando nas costas o koorime desmaiado. Ajudara a colocá-lo em sua cama sem muitas perguntas, como aprendera a fazer em assuntos relacionados a Hiei. Aos poucos, ela aprendera que por mais amoroso e dedicado que seu filho fosse, haviam assuntos que ele não falava, segredos que iam além de problemas adolescentes, e decidira por confiar, acreditar que o quer que estivesse oculto por trás de seu sorriso, ele lhe falaria quando chegasse a hora. Aos seus olhos, Hiei era o ponto central de todos os mistérios de seu filho.

Levara bandagens e curativos para que Shuuichi pudesse cuidar de Hiei, perguntara se precisava de mais alguma e se retirara, dizendo que prepararia algo para comerem quando acordasse.

E já passava de dezoito horas desde a luta com Sensui, desde que Hiei entrara em seu estado de inconsciência, e acordaria a qualquer momento.

Kurama, como Youko, nunca tivera escrúpulos em trair parceiros quando lhe convinha. Traíra por interesses próprios, traíra por tédio, traíra para salvar sua própria pele. Podia até mesmo arranjar justificativas nobres pelos quais trair, mas o fato era que raramente sentia culpa. Podia, sim, se arrepender, por uma ação com consequências diferentes das que calculara, ou por perceber que perdera um aliado que depois se mostrara mais poderoso do que parecera inicialmente. Ele se arrependia vez ou outra sim, mas _culpa_, esse era um sentimento em um patamar completamente diferente dos familiares a Kurama Youko.

Era a segunda vez que traía Hiei.

A primeira foi quando se aliara a Yusuke ao se conhecerem, se colocara entre eles e permitira que o Detetive Espiritual vencesse. E Kurama podia até estar com a espada de Hiei lhe atravessando o corpo, mas os olhos arregalados do koorime lhe deixaram com uma vontade de simplesmente rir.

Hiei era tão_ jovem_. Tão novo e, de uma forma bastante deturpada, _inocente_. Não esperava uma traição de Kurama, confiara nele de uma forma que ninguém jamais deveria confiar no Youko, e foi só o seu choque que impedira a morte de Kurama e garantira a vitória de Yusuke.

Hiei, na época, admitira seu erro_. "Confiar em Kurama Youko, que estupidez"_, dissera. Mas havia um ressentimento em sua voz, uma mágoa que Kurama acreditava que se tornaria uma cicatriz eternamente gravada em sua consciência, algo que impediria o koorime de jamais confiar nele novamente.

Desde então, Kurama se empenhara em reconquistar a confiança do Jaganshi, sem saber ao certo por quê. Podia, é claro, encontrar as justificativas prontas em sua cabeça. Hiei é um youkai poderoso, um aliado importante, um parceiro que, ali no Nigenkai, dificilmente encontraria outro do mesmo nível.

Mas Kurama não era tão ingênuo assim, e seus anos e instintos aguçados lhe diziam que havia muito, muito mais por trás de desculpas. _Queria_ Hiei por perto, queria tê-lo ao seu lado, o koorime instigava e fascinava a raposa em si de uma forma que não sentira há muito tempo. E Hiei era esquivo, e arredio, e tão, ah tão _jovem_, que Kurama sentia um impulso incontrável de domá-lo. E o fizera.

Não havia dúvidas de que Kurama era o único que conseguia controlar Hiei, e mais do que isso, conseguia se colocar em seu lugar, _entendê-lo_. Hiei sentia isso, também. Sabia que não encontraria em nenhum dos mundos alguém que conseguisse completá-lo como Kurama fazia, que a raposa havia preenchido algo que nem sabia estar faltando. Kurama sabia que Hiei estava preso a ele, que o dragão de fogo se tornara uma presa, e ele, o predador.

Mas então Kurama se deu conta de que caíra na própria armadilha. Quando percebeu, também estava amarrado por cordas invisíveis que o prendiam ao koorime, com nós tão firmes e resistentes, que não conseguiria se libertar tão fácilmente. Podia, é claro, justificar sua atração como os instintos sexuais da raposa, mas, novamente, não era tão ingênuo assim.

Se viu vítima do que era ser um humano, embora ainda essencialmente youkai. Aprendera que laços sentimentais podiam ser tão ou mais poderosos que alianças youkais, que agora, graças a Shiori, tinha que lidar com instintos muito mais puros do que os que estava acostumado até então.

Ás vezes olhava para Hiei, e se sentia satisfeito de vê-lo ali, perto, independente de acordos ou alianças de mútua proteção, tão essenciais para a sobrevivência de um youkai. Se viu, certa vez, tocando a pele macia da nuca de Hiei, quase maravilhado, enquanto este lhe lançava um olhar estranho. Procurava inconscientemente a presença de seu youki onde quer que estivesse, sentia seu cheiro quando estava por perto, e se viu, com cada vez mais frequência, procurando motivos para tocar-lhe, fosse o ombro, o braço, as costas, qualquer razão, qualquer desculpa para sentir sua pele sob seus dedos.

E Hiei, pouco a pouco, começou a relaxar. Não necessariamente entendia o que a raposa fazia, mas seu corpo já não ficava mais tenso quando sentia suas mãos em suas costas, ou lhe olhava estranho quando seus dedos brincavam com seus cabelos negros. Com o tempo, de certa forma, começara a se sentir confortável.

Então, certa vez, Kurama tocou seu rosto, e Hiei apenas lhe olhou, curioso, como se perguntasse "_certo kitsune, o que você vai fazer dessa vez?"_. E Kurama aproximou seu rosto e lhe beijou, tão suave e delicado, quase como uma carícia. Hiei não correspondeu, é claro, mas tampouco se afastou.

Quando Kurama se afastou, tinha um olhar meio desfocado, meio perdido, e Hiei lhe encarou com um _"O que raios foi isso?"_. Kurama apenas sorriu, bagunçou seu cabelo e deu as costas, caminhando para longe. Alguns segundos depois, sentiu Hiei acompanhar o seu passo.

Seu sorriso aumentou mais um pouquinho. Duvidava que Hiei entendesse, de fato, o significado de um beijo para os humanos, mas não importava. Tinha, até ali, sua presença, sua companhia, sua confiança. Era muito, muito mais do que Hiei jamais entregara a qualquer pessoa, e para Kurama só isso já lhe era suficiente.

Mas então, Kurama lhe traíra uma segunda vez.

Sentado em sua mesa, encarando papéis com seus deveres da escola em que não conseguia se concentrar, sentiu Hiei finalmente começar a despertar. Seu corpo ficou subitamente tenso.

Não se virou para encarar Hiei, mas pode senti-lo abrir os olhos e olhar em volta, se remexer na cama e soltar um suspiro pesado.

- Você me trouxe de volta – a acusação veio em uma voz fria.

Kurama se virou lentamente, encarando Hiei de forma firme e, ao mesmo tempo, suave – Eu não te largaria no Makai sozinho.

Hiei não se moveu de sua posição na cama, mas seu olhar endureceu – Eu _queria_ ficar lá, raposa idiota.

O olhar de Kurama não se abala. Era egoísta, e estava acostumado a conquistar o que queria. Mas responde suavemente mesmo assim – Eu sei. _Eu _não queria que você ficasse lá.

Hiei se levantou mais rápido do que Kurama conseguia acompanhar, e parou a sua frente, lhe encarando com raiva – Você não tinha esse direito, Kurama. Eu passei anos tentando encontrar um jeito de voltar para o Makai, e quando eu finalmente consigo, você me traz de volta como se pudesse tomar essa decisão por mim?

Kurama respira fundo, se levantando e coloca uma mão no braço de Hiei, como se para acalmá-lo. Pela primera vez, Hiei afasta a mão de Kurama com irritação, seu olhar ainda preso no da raposa.

Kurama suspira, se encostando na mesa. – Eu posso te pedir desculpas por tomar essa decisão por você, Hiei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu me arrependa. Você podia ser morto se simplesmente o deixássemos lá, sozinho, inconsciente, sem forças. Você sabe disso.

Um brilho feroz cruzou os olhos do koorime – E você quer mesmo que eu acredite que esse foi o motivo de você me trazer de volta?

E Kurama se lembrou que, apesar de novo, Hiei não era bem uma criança – Não – a resposta foi simples. – Eu quero você aqui, Hiei, foi por isso que eu te trouxe.

Hiei agarrou a frente das vestes de Kurama, aproximando seus rostos, e sussurrou, com uma raiva contida que parecia estalar ao seu redor – Eu não sou um bichinho de estimação pra você manter em uma coleira, kitsune. Você não tinha esse direito.

Kurama podia ser a criatura mais manipuladora que existia, mas ainda era uma raposa, com instintos animais ferozes que nem sempre sabia controlar. Seu lado Youko às vezes despertava sem que seu lado Shuuichi pudesse fazer nada, uma crueldade e controle da situação tão característicos da fama que tinha no Makai.

- Eu não quero que você seja um bichinho de estimação, Hiei. – respondeu em uma voz que nem mesmo parecia mais pertencer ao seu lado humano – Eu só quero que você seja meu.

E o olhar de incredulidade nas íris vermelhas e os segundos em que Hiei se viu sem palavras para retrucar, foram o suficiente para que Kurama segurasse sua nuca e o beijasse de uma forma muito, muito diferente do que fizera antes.

Sentiu a raposa dominá-lo por completo, se entregando a atração por Hiei como se precisasse do outro para respirar, muito embora o ar começasse a faltar em seus pulmões. Queria Hiei, queria senti-lo, queria abraça-lo, tocá-lo, mergulhar em sua essência e senti-lo com todos os sentidos de um youkai. Queria que Hiei _entendesse_ isso. Mas se viu desejando, também, que o koorime retribuísse a todos esses sentidos, que o desejasse da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade. Seu lado humano fora sua defesa nos últimos anos, mas provava ser uma cilada em conflito com os desejos do Youko.

E se arrependeu, pura e friamente, antes mesmo de Hiei se recuperar do choque e empurrá-lo com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir, jogando Kurama contra a mesa com um baque, enquanto ele mesmo se chocava contra a parede oposta. A respiração acelerada, seus olhos arregalados, furiosos, encaravam Kurama com força suficiente para queimar.

Kurama também tinha a respiração entrecortada, o olhar arrependido e muito mais humano do que até segundos atrás. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Abriu-os novamente e olhou para Hiei, que ainda lhe encarava sem palavras.

- Me desculpe, Hiei. – começou, suavemente – Me desculpe pelo meu egoísmo, por pensar apenas no que me convenci ser o melhor, e não o que você_ queria_. Me desculpe por te trazer de volta à força. Mas me perdoe principalmente por, apesar de _sentir muito_, não me _arrepender_ do que fiz. Eu quero você do meu lado, Hiei, e eu nunca aprendi a simplesmente _desistir_.

Hiei continuou a encará-lo, sem se atrever a se aproximar. Com a voz fria, em uma fúria mais branda, embora muito mais letal, respondeu – Eu_ nunca_ vou te perdoar por isso, Kurama. – e se retirou pela janela, sem olhar para trás, deixando entrar um ar gelado que queimava na alma da raposa.

Kurama respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. Havia uma dor em seu peito com a qual não estava familiarizado, querendo sufocá-lo, torturando-o de forma lenta e cruel.

Se sentiu diante de um abismo.

- Shuuichi...?

Kurama virou a cabeça para a porta, onde encontrou sua mãe com os olhos arregalados, uma bandeja nas mãos. Desviou os olhos, encarando a janela aberta por onde entrava uma brisa gelada. Caminhou até lá, fechando-a suavemente.

- Hiei teve que sair, logo que acordou, Kaasan. – disse, olhando para fora. A voz tremia, assim como suas mãos.

Ouviu Shiori entrar no quarto e depositar a bandeja na mesa, antes de caminhar até ele e tocar-lhe as costas. Claro que ela ouvira o estrondo quando Hiei empurrara Kurama, assim como também ouvira as últimas palavras trocadas pelos dois.

- Você está bem, Shuuichi? – a voz era doce, baixa, como se pudesse quebrar algo com um tom mais alto.

Kurama fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no vidro.

Hiei o odiava. Sabia que ódio era um sentimento volátil, existia ao extremo por alguns instantes destrutivos, e depois amenizava e por vezes até mesmo desaparecia por completo. E Hiei era impulsivo demais, sua raiva o manteria afastado por alguns dias, semanas que fosse, mas depois voltaria. Tinha que voltar.

- Ele vai voltar. – disse, dirigindo um sorriso meio cansado, meio triste à sua mãe. – Ele vai voltar. – repetiu quietamente, como se pra si mesmo.

Não sabia o que faria se Hiei realmente não o perdoasse. Era seu maior aliado, a pessoa mais próxima que tinha, a única que realmente conhecia todas as suas faces e o aceitava, o reconhecia como a um igual. O único naquele lugar, muito provavelmente.

E esse pensamento o confortou, por que com quem mais Hiei poderia contar no Ningenkai? Estavam, agora, igualmente presos àquele mundo, assim como um ao outro. Levaria algum tempo, mas Hiei voltaria. E quando isso acontecesse, Kurama recolheria as peças quebradas de sua confiança e a reconstruiria, talvez com outra forma, trançado por rachaduras e machucados, mas voltaria a ser algo inteiro.

Reconquistara a confiança do koorime uma vez, e poderia fazê-lo de novo. Precisava acreditar nisso.

- _Ele vai voltar_ – repetiu mais uma vez, olhando pela janela, tentando parecer _convicto_, mas soando muito mais como uma _súplica_ lançada ao vento.

* * *

**Notas:** Eu não gostei desse fanfic. Sério. Ele me veio na cabeça no meio da noite, e eu tive que levantar para escrevê-lo, e saiu desse jeito aí. Tá, eu dei uma melhoradinha no dia seguinte, depois de dormir por horas suficientes, mas continuou estranho. E sim, eu sei que é um assunto que já foi abordado exaustivamente, mas um mais, não mata ninguém, neh? =P Talvez, _talvez_, eu escreva um segundo capítulo transformando em um two-shot, mas no promises, okay?

Não conheço a banda. O título meio veio na cabeça e eu pensei: _Okay, deve ter um milhão de músicas com esse nome_, e fui procurar. Achei essa daí, baixei a música, e não é tão ruim xP

Thanks for reading, reviews, please? *_* o/


End file.
